As for a mechanism which is provided in a door frame as a main body comprising a catcher which captures a striker body provided in a door as a rotating body in the process of a rotation toward a closed position thereof, and rotates the door to the closed position by force, there is a retracting mechanism the applicants invented.
In the mechanism, further, due to the rotation of the catcher, a piston rod comprising a load-response type braking device is pushed in, thereby decelerating the movement immediately before the door reaches the closed position.